


Goodnight, Travel Well

by LovelyAche



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAche/pseuds/LovelyAche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of slice of life fic. They've been “together” for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Travel Well

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Characterization/Grammar/Technical help Char and Sai (Salamander here). :D And everyone else whom I've showed this fic to for the moral support and believing I could ever finish it!

Sherry smudged clean a red drop from where it'd fallen on her cheek, creating a crimson line down the bridge of her nose and tasting the metallic tang of blood on her lips. Her eyes rose to the sky with a silent plea, observing the parade of mauve clouds for a split second as they crossed her line of sight. It was far too late.

Her wristwatch's hands had stopped moving a while before, and she couldn't tell how long it'd been since she'd last seen sunlight. At last they were free, but not alone and definitely not safe. 

The port stretched as far as she could see. Several hundreds, perhaps even thousands of metal containers lay neatly stacked around the facility, being washed over by the ocean and the meter high waves which rose over the pier. Sherry's clothes clung to her skin; she was soaked to the bone and only not shivering thanks to the adrenaline sizzling hot in her veins. It kept her warm, but for how long it would be impossible to tell.

If only he'd just hurry already. 

“Jake!” she hollered impatiently, squinting at the area he should be scouting. It was difficult to see anything through the curtain of heavy rain, and the zigzagging J'avo circling her didn't help. “Hurry up!” She lifted the muzzle of her shotgun and pointed it at the nearest monster's head, watching it unsheathe a sword from its belt. 

“What? Give me a minute!” Jake shouted back from somewhere nearby, “I'm almost done here!” 

“And I'm covering your ass here,” she mused, slinging her index finger around the trigger and pulling on it roughly.

A bang. Blood and brains splattered everywhere as the creature tumbled to the ground. The kickback had her stumbling, losing focus for a split second. It wasn't the first time it had happened and it wouldn't be the last, but at times like this, Sherry wondered whether she'd ever get used to it. 

She rammed the heel of her foot over the fallen J'avo's skull and watched it disintegrate with a faint glow. A mild grin tugged at the corners of her lips. “Taking your time, sweetheart,” she called, turning in his direction and scanning the battle field.

They weren't here to destroy all these poor bastards. She knew better than to even try. She sighed and wiped the blood and rain off her face.

That is, before the muted groaning and shuffling had caught her attention.

Sherry spun around, towards the second approaching enemy, raising her gun and aiming. She shot, but it was a second too late, off tempo. Instead of another perfect bulls-eye and narrowly avoiding getting hit by the creature's mutated arm, Sherry lost her balance, missing the shot and slipping against the J'avo. 

Breathing raggedly as she was rammed into the wall, Sherry considered her options. She was an agent. She'd been trained for this. However, every thought flew from her mind as a stray bullet had her sinking right down. Alone, the wound wasn't enough to render her defenseless, but that was still when all hell broke loose – almost. Breathless for a second, she lurched forward, toppling onto the ground with a yelp. Something sharp and heavy held her shoulders down, slowly snaking around her throat. 

Don't panic, she told herself, closing her eyes and gripping the muscled limb which kept her down. It was easier said than done and her heart raced hard and fast, thudding rhythmically in her chest as she held her breath and struggled with renewed intent.

Seconds later a wet sound rung beside her face and suddenly she wasn't pinned down any more. Quickly picking herself up, she reached for the shotgun and turned to face her assaulter; only there was none. Instead, Jake grinned down at her, his face inches from hers.

“Oh yeah , definitely taking my time, babe. But you'd be lost without me, wouldn't ya be, Super Girl,” he said, obnoxiously close as he ignored her personal space bubble and dove right through to grasp her shoulder. “Let's see... You have to be more careful with this shit.” Jake yanked the shard of glass from her arm. “And lower that, guys don't like to have guns pointed right at their faces.”

“I hadn't noticed,” she replied, shrugging his abrasiveness right off. Obeying his command was not in her mind as she lowered the shotgun and tried to unsuccessfully wipe the grime and dirt from her arm so that the wound would close properly. 

“But you have noticed that,” he pointed at the bullet wound bellow her ribcage and the blood seeping through her already soaked clothes. 

Wincing, Sherry shook her head. “Leave it. It's not fatal and we don't have much time to get this right, Jake. I will be fine once we get out of this place.”

The pain, the physical agony which reverberated through her every muscle was something that Sherry had grown accustomed to. It was difficult to ignore, but nothing she consciously paid heed to. 

“You're bleeding,” he pointed out, reaching out and touching the side of her body, below the gaping wound.

“Did you set the explosives?” 

“Sherry,” he warned.

“The timer? There's no time for this, Jake! I'll be fine. Did you do it or not? Because we need to get the charges detonated before they're allowed to out-route all of these,” she said and her hand waved at the masses of storage units scattered around them as they were pelted by the rain. 

He huffed, leaning against the wall beside her. His fingers curled around the wet fabric of her jacket and he kept her close. “You're bleeding. That bullet is still inside you, I'm not going to just let this slide by. I'm not having my partner die on our first mission together,” he said, turning to gaze down at the ground, biting furiously down on the corner of his lip.

“Proper first mission together.” She corrected.

“Fuck. Sherry. I know you, you're my Super Girl but I'm not letting you do this,” he said, “come on, baby. Let's take a minute break or something, I'm not...”

“Stop,” she yanked her arm from his grasp, “that. There's nothing for you to allow or not. I will be fine and we're going to end this. We have to.” She stressed the words. Her eyes narrowed as she gazed up at him. “If we don't, they will continue to ship this all over the world, and what then? We have to, Jake.”

Jake scowled at her and cocked his face away, turning to gaze at the gloomy horizon. “Fucking...” His inhale was loud even through all the noise. “Fine. Yes. Everything's set. We signal and this place goes bye-bye.” His fist clenched and stretched, as if to signal an explosion. 

Clearly relieved with the information, Sherry finally sighed, nodding at Jake . Gently, her elbow brushed his abdomen as she strode past him. Only then did she finally allow herself to be as exhausted as she'd felt for the past couple hours. “That's good, we can head for the helipad and wait for our ride there. Maybe if you play nice I'll let you doctor my wound, sweetheart.”

A beam of red light shone from above, against the top of Jake's shoulder. Without thinking of the consequences, Sherry rammed him aside, narrowly avoiding the shot and crashing them both to the ground. Thick, salty bursts of water poured over them. Sherry coughed. Her forehead was firm against his chest and she bended over, pained and gasping for oxygen.

“Fuck,” Jake groaned, tipping his head back and glaring up at the sky. A dull ache stretched down his spine and he ignored it, scrambling backwards. His palm brushed over Sherry's sternum, patting her a little awkwardly. She was fine, and he would be fine – they would be fine with a clean change of clothes and a mug of hot coffee. “Come on, gotta' get to the chopper before this place blows.” Worry coated his tone, thick and unrelenting. 

Sherry nodded jerkily. Her throat hurt and every tiny gasp had her feeling like razor blades were slashing through her windpipe. She picked herself up, slouching over the muddied pool which had formed beneath them, causing blood to splatter over their already wet clothes. Her cuffs were soiled and worry flashed through her mind.

“Wait,” she called. “I need to check...” Her gaze brushed the sniper's on the facility’s roof and she moved by the wall. There was no point trying to eliminate every single enemy crossing their path.

“Super Girl...” Jake rose his sniper rifle at the J'avo, aimed and shot. The blast resounded across the whole port. 

“I hope--” she mumbled, sliding a small intercom device from the pouch strapped around her thigh, “Here. It's soaked, but it should work.”

Unthinking, Sherry yanked Jake's arm, holding their hands together and pulling at him. “Run.” She nearly smiled, blood trickling down her chin and a faint sense of apprehension swirling through her. 

She didn't let go.

\-----------------------

Jake's bike was nowhere in sight. 

They'd flown the thousands of miles of ocean separating the main continent from that tiny island where the newly-founded company had built their research facility. They watched it blow up from far away, with the sky lighting up a faint orange colour which reflected on the gloomy, pregnant clouds all around them. 

They'd gone through all of it, and their trouble still hadn't ended, it seemed like.

Sherry groaned and crossed her arms, leaning onto the wall behind her back.

Her chest hurt. She'd finally allowed Jake to take a look at the wound while they were in the helicopter and he'd jerkily dug the bullet out , finally allowing the skin to knit together and heal neatly without a scar. Nothing but a dull, thudding, annoying ache was left behind and she imagined it'd be a couple hours until it faded away completely.

They could have been on their way back to the US, to the tiny flat they'd shared for a couple months already – that is, if his bike was anywhere nearby.

Jake was beyond himself and Sherry knew it. She didn't mention it and neither did he, but the way he paced back and forth as well as his scowl were plain to see. Digging the cellphone from the bag strapped around her back, she was ready to inform the D.S.O main quarters of their situation when Jake's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Don't,” Jake warned, raising one arm and snatching the phone out off her hand, “You know they'll take ages to get here.”

“Do you have a better option?” Sherry replied, stepping closer to him and frowning up at him. She didn't try to reach for the device. If Jake didn't want her to have it'd be far more trouble to get it off him than she was willing to deal with at the moment.

They'd gotten fresh, dry clothes during their trip back to the mainland, but even now it was cold, she was tired and it felt like Jake was going out of his mind. 

“Yes,” was all Jake said, before spinning on his heels and starting to stride down the tiny, narrow road they'd arrived at, somewhere deeply entrenched in some eastern European city. 

They'd be lost without the GPS, but that was something Sherry didn't plan to let him have.

“What are you--” Sherry ran after his retreating form, nearly knocking into him when he stopped abruptly.

A bike – not quite as sleek or ostentatious as Jake's had been -- sat a couple yards from them on the other side of the road. Jake was stuck between disbelief and grinning like an idiot at it. It was unlikely that this had been left here by mistake. However, it was also clearly not his own bike. Stepping closer, he smiled at it.

“You're not seriously thinking about stealing that?” Sherry finally spoke the words which had been in both their minds, barging into him as she strode past Jake to look at it herself.

“Watch me.” He gnashed his teeth together. The sound echoed off the buildings around them loud enough to ring in his ears and he winced, running one finger over the smooth metal of the bike's coat.

“That belongs to someone, Jake. We can't go around stealing citizen's vehicles.”

“Super Girl,” he said and wheezed, leaning one hand against the leathery seat and gripping it tightly. “I know that. I know what kind of mess we're in right now. We could be back home already if someone or hell, something hadn't taken my bike.”

“Jake,” she warned. 

“Got a better idea? Cause I do.”

She didn't like this, but what else could she do? Gruffly, Sherry nodded. “I'm listening.”

“We ride to the nearest place, spend the night there and get someone to pick us up tomorrow, or send another bike,” he shrugged, rolling his shoulders backwards. “Your pick.”

 

\-----------------------

 

“Your moral compass is seriously going haywire,” she said, pointedly rolling her eyes at him as they continued to ride down the road. 

“It's always been haywire,” he replied, twisting his hand on the handle and causing the bike to screech as the wheel scraped down harshly on the tarmac. “You've only just noticed?”

Her hands tightened around the fabric of his top – how was he not cold? Her parka barely kept the chill out – and she mouthed against the back of his neck. “Shut up.”

\-----------------------

The door banged as they entered. This room was several times smaller than Sherry's own, at her apartment in the US, and Jake eyed it with almost disgust, kicking an empty can of soda out of his way. He muttered, considerably annoyed as the item rolled away from his feet and ricocheted off the wall. “Fucking motel.”

“It's only for one night, Jake. One single night. No need to get your panties in a twist.” 

“Don't tell me what to do,” he said, but there was no bite to his words. “Besides, this place is a shithole, you can't honestly expect me to sleep on that fucking shit.” He pointed at the dingy bed in the corner of the room. Several mottled, pale smudges covered the sheets. No pillows were to be found anywhere nearby, and what Jake figured was someone's diseased last fast food meal festered on the coffee table. 

Cringing at the mess, Sherry nodded her agreement. The motel room was disgusting . They should have known better than to stay here. A single glance at the place told her it wasn't worth the meager couple US dollars she'd paid for it. But this was what they were getting into for deciding to spend the night here, in this backwater Edonian town whose name she didn't dare try pronouncing.

“No, believe me, I'm not going to force you. If you don't want to, then don't sleep,” her eyes rose up to meet his; a hint of a smile playing on her lips. “But don't think you can keep me up either.”

He strode right through the middle of the room and pulled the curtains tightly shut. “Oh, I'm sure I can,” 

“Jake.”

“Got any better ideas, Super Girl?”

“Perhaps...” She walked by him, nudging her elbow against his waist, “Some people enjoy resting every now and then, you know? ”

Jake arms immediately curled around Sherry's waist, pulling her against his chest. “ Aww, come on Super Girl. You keep making me work. Planting explosives here and there, dragging me to yet another mission,” which he would've volunteered for, anyway, “What if I just want you for a while? Are you gonna fight me, huh?”

Sherry knew she wouldn't be capable of resisting him before his mouth clamped shut around her ear. So when it did, she sighed pleasantly and leaned back on the wall Jake was pining her against. “You have... a way of putting things, Jake Muller.”

He didn't respond, currently occupied nibbling a path down the side of her neck and up her jaw. Shuddering, Sherry lifted one hand to cover her eyes. “Jake.” A whine fell from her lips, dangerously close to his own. He could, at the best of times, decide to take things so painfully slow to please them both. Any other time and Sherry would've basked in the attention, but she was on the edge tonight, wired up, tense and not up for these games.

“Relax, will ya?” he mouthed against her cheek, “You weren't even interested until a second ago. What do you want me to do? I'm not a mind reader, didn't know you weren't gonna enjoy me trying to make you feel good .”

It was closer to a light switching on than a full drawn mental process, but Sherry immediately reached out to cup his face under her palm. “Oh,” she said in a whisper, “I'm more than interested. But you're just taking it too slow, Muller.” 

He hated the nickname. She knew that and had no qualms with using it against him, for now.

“Fine.” 

He kissed her properly only once, covering her mouth with his own and tracing the outlines of her lips with his tongue so hard it would've bruised if she tried to pull away. Sherry didn't. She'd brought this upon herself and sighed, resting the back of her head against the wall, quite pleased with him and his brash actions. 

It was Jake she wanted. Uncurbed, raw, ruthless, powerful Jake. Hers.

A moan fell from her lips as he moved. It was complicated, of course. Everything tended to be. The dynamic of their relationship –whether or not one had ever existed-- left Sherry guessing until the very last second. She could've fought it, but relished letting him take control, at least for tonight. 

Slowly dropping to his knees, Jake used the moment to fumble with the button of her jeans. It didn't take very long for him to have pulled it open, quickly followed by the zipper. Greedily, his fingers dug under the fabric, pulling it lower and revealing more of her creamy skin. 

“Better?” he asked, teasingly curling one digit around the hem of her underwear. 

It would've been easy enough to rip the smooth cotton away from her pale legs. But Jake knew Sherry better than to risk being kneed on the face for ruining her clothes, and carefully rolled it down to the floor, baring her lower half completely.

A shiver ran down her spine. “Maybe if you finally do something, it will be,” she replied. 

His lips brushed her pelvis and Sherry crossed her arms, with her eyes sliding shut. She arched against his mouth, his touch, his heat. Suddenly she was far too eager for what was about to take place, and of course, Jake knew that much. How could he not?

She swore under her breath. He had her pining, with her arousal growing more obvious with every second gone by. 

His tongue caressed her inner thigh and Sherry shuddered. A bead of sweat ran down the length of her neck just as he continued to kiss his way upwards. One of his fingers ran down her pelvis and sunk between her folds, slowly yet surely reaching for her clit and gently stroking it. The way her legs quivered and she gasped above him let him know how far he'd taken things in the right direction.

“Wet for me, are you?” Jake muttered, “Just don't collapse, I wouldn't want to be crushed under you,” he said before silencing himself with his face buried between her legs. 

Sherry's breasts heaved forward, strained under the material of her parka. “If you were any more unsexy, Jake. I'd be running away now.”

After another moment of pleasuring her, he dropped his digit away and replaced it with his lips. The position wasn't ideal and any little slip up might end up with either them laughing their asses off, or a broken neck. Jake withstood it silent, with his own arousal burning furiously in his veins and causing the front of his jeans to tent as the tension grew heavier, along with something else.

They weren't together, not really, not officially. At this rate, they probably would never be together. Jake didn't know if he minded. He got to do this, and both were exactly aware how much they loved, and needed, their little moments together. The sex. The companionship. The way their bodies moved together. And he preferred it simple, rather than complicated. This was easy.

She was silent, appreciating how he moved against her. Absently, one of Sherry's arms dropped down to touch the top of his head, grasping idly at the short stubby red hairs which covered his scalp. Had she not known him any better, she'd have considered him loving, downright adoring. But with Jake that was hardly taken for granted.

Jake continued to touch her, stroking her clit under his to tongue, scraping the edges of his teeth on her damp, sensitive flesh. Although he wasn't the one indulging, pleasure still shot through him as Sherry breathed a litany of soft moans. Enticed by her reactions, his tongue darted lower, sliding across the inside of her folds before he paused and took a deep breath.

“Jesus, Jake,” Sherry said, somewhere above, pressing her chin down on her collarbone and huffing at him. “Don't just stop!”

“I wasn't planning on it,” his tone was muffled, still clipped and sharp. Damn. Did she really need to be so needy all the time? “I'm giving this to you and you still complain about it, jesus, Sher.” He replied, with the barest hint of a grin gracing his lips, pressed tight onto her.

With her face flushing dark red, Sherry gripped the upholstery behind her back. “Well, work harder,” she quipped back, eyes narrowing and fingers working harsher, with her nails raking across the top of his head.

She had no reason to tease him this mercilessly –or to expect no consequences. But she did so anyway, perhaps reckless, mostly knowing it would further kindle the desperate fire inside of them. It became unnecessary, and nearly dangerous as his tongue simply plunged inside of her. It caused her whole body to quiver and tighten for a moment as she grew accustomed to the intrusion.

Jake hummed and the vibrations had her practically melting against him. Each of her muscles tensed, clenching hard around him, and relaxing again after a moment. Alone, the blissful sensation would've been enough for her to topple down on him and send them both crashing to the floor, but his hands were tight against her waist, forcing her to keep standing. 

“Oh god, Jake,” she cried out. Shifting on her feet, she used the wall as a lifeline and tried to move her hips against his face, causing more of him to sink in her. 

Although he was not quite able to reply, with her muscles clinging to him and her strong, slightly musky flavor swirling around the tip of his tongue, Jake knew –or thought he knew exactly what she wanted. After all, this wasn't their first time and he wasn't fumbling and clueless, or unaware of how to please her, specifically. Stroking in her, he angled his mouth against her, turning so that he could achieve a nicer, deeper penetration. 

Sherry had never been particularly vocal. She would call his name, gasp and moan as she neared climax, but otherwise seemed to keep mostly silent. Though slightly off putting, at first, Jake had grown to appreciate it. Inching closer to that one spot inside of her, that he knew would have her crying out the most, he appreciated her every little quiver, every single groan and misplaced sob of pleasure.

Quite content with how her hot, damp flesh throbbed around him and how ready she would be to take things further, Jake spent a couple seconds longer to continue pleasing her, before sliding back out with a breathless gasp that was quite similar to Sherry's own. 

“Come on baby,” he called, pulling away from her and pushing himself back up. It was considerably more difficult to do, with his cock throbbing hard and every thought flying down to the zipper of his jeans. Jake acted on instinct alone; rough, unpolished and yearning for more of this. Of her. “We have business to take care of.” His eyes narrowed and he growled.

Sherry tried to pull herself together, stepping out of her jeans and underwear . “The bed?” she asked. “Weren't you all dramatic about avoiding it. It has suspicious blotches!” 

She gasped, a little overly dramatic too, and blushed as he lifted one of her legs off the ground, gripping her thigh from behind and forcing it to curl around the side of his body. “Like the plague, or that time back-”

“Too much info.” He shut her up with a quick, somewhat chaste kiss.. “Besides, who said I wanted to do you on the bed, anyway?”

Good question. And one Sherry couldn't really fault.

“The wall is so much better,” Jake continued. “Just hold on to me, baby,” he kissed her cheek with near mocking sweetness and unzipped her parka away. 

The gesture revealed more and more of Sherry's creamy skin. She shivered as a breath of chilly air hit her chest. Her nipples peaked from behind the white undershirt she donned, visible and aching slightly.

“This place really should have an air conditioning unit, huh?” Jake asked, raising one eyebrow at her, clearly amused by the situation as he kneaded one of her breasts through the thin white fabric.

Groaning, Sherry still did as she had been asked to, squeezing his waist with her thighs and waiting. Frustration spiraled through her at every moment gone by that she was just left like that. Aroused beyond belief and left waiting for far too long already, “Whatever. If you keep teasing like this, Jake,” she said, “there won't be anything to make better.” 

“Oh, you know you don't want to do that to me, Sher. Just wait.”

Spurred by her words, Jake finally worked on his own trousers. Quickly, he had them unbuttoned and had pushed them all the way down to the floor. He kept himself close to her, with one of his hands pressed tight against the wall by her head and keeping them both steady and upright.

His erection sprung free and he hissed softly, shoving the waistband of his boxers further down his thighs. “You know, it's been a while, relax,” he said, before sloppily kissing her lips and gripping the base of his cock. He stroked himself a couple times and shuddered as pleasure ran up his spine. It was difficult to imagine it had been a few weeks already since their last time, and just how much he'd missed this.

Pleased with how she quivered and gasped into his mouth, Jake deepened the kiss and basked on just how good, how right she felt, with him straddling her up the wall of this shady motel. It was dirty and quick, and definitely fucked up. And they both loved it. That much he was certain of.

Finally, after a couple seconds, he pulled his face away from her. Their eyes met and he kept them locked together –blue versus blue-- as he positioned himself, shifting his hips under her body. “Ready?” he asked, without really granting her any reaction time.

Nothing else crossed his mind, nothing but the gorgeous woman he had wrapped around him. He thrust up, forcing the enlarged head of his cock to slip in her, followed by a couple inches of his length. 

Sherry's eyes widened for a moment and immediately slid shut. Jake kept his open, gauging her reaction. As usual, she'd been ready, open wide for him. Fuck. The fiery pressure building up in his lower abdomen was still nearly too intense to handle. He gripped her hips a little tighter and bucked up.

“Fuck.” Jake's forehead dropped on her shoulder as he slowly sunk deep in her body. “You're tight.” 

It was far nicer than before and his cock far more sensitive than his tongue had been. He appreciated the way her muscles clamped down hard around his length; hot and firm. Rather than smooth, he was greeted with a somewhat rough edge, as he continued to drive into her at a sluggish, drawn-out pace.

The sensations were electrifying. This wasn't usually how it went; although the extra gentleness wasn't exactly unwelcome. Sherry buried her nails down on his shoulder. Though their position wasn't comfortable, instead it was downright precarious, the way he moved in her, as well as how his thick cock filled her inside had her swooning, gripping him like a lifeline.

“Harder,” Sherry tried to command, wriggling her hips over his, impaling herself on his erection and gritting her teeth, head knocking back on the wall with a soft yelp as he slid further into her, “Do me harder.”

Jake shook his head, clamping his mouth hotly around her earlobe, whispering the words right to her as he stilled and remained unmoving for a couple seconds. He'd wanted to draw this out for longer, but at this rate it wouldn't happen. A blissful fire was coiled in him, churning in his veins, ready to spring free. With a quiet moan, Jake shook his head. 

“No.” He stated back, teasingly running his tongue over the rim of her ear. His thighs shook with the effort of keeping them both upright. “I know,” he said, “I'm an asshole. But no.”

Whether or not she'd seen this coming, it surprised her, “N-not an asshole,” her smile was wide, and she twisted around to glare at him, her eyes flashing blue against his own, “But close.”

“You love it,” Jake quipped back.

She did. Surprising or not, the pace he'd picked to tease her: slow, gentle, adoring; it was enough to drive her quicker her into that state of incoherence which had her blubbering broken words to him and nearly pleading for something she didn't know would happen. Through the haze which enveloped her whole, Sherry could only whimper. 

“Go on,” he coaxed the little arousing sounds out of her, gripping her breast and gently rolling one nipple between his fingers. The swollen head of his cock slowly brushed all over her inner muscles, moving back and forth within her, hard but soft as they connected. Their hips slid as one and the wet sound of flesh slapping against flesh resounded throughout the room. 

It was too much for her to take. The tenderness caused her head to spin. Though her eyes flew open after another moment of intense pleasure, they were unfocused and clouded over by the sheer amount of sensation which crashed over her.

“I can't-- Jake!” She gasped and yelped at the same time, a cacophony of sound blasting all around her, with the world twisting at a dizzying speed as she rode the crest of her orgasm like a wave, “Please.” But what was she begging for was as much of a question for her as it might've been to him. Harder?

She'd been too tense, too wound up by everything which had happened within the past couple days. The stench of blood nearly marred this moment as her mind traipsed over everything which had led to this. It hadn't always been good, or even nice, but it'd been theirs. Now it all came apart. Intense was an understatement, and she clawed Jake's shoulders through the fabric of his top. 

“Jesus, Sherry,” it was Jake's turn to wheeze, keeping himself steady onto her even as his thrusts turned jerky and he emptied himself within her with a nearly silent sigh of pleasure. She was scorching hot and deliciously wet all around him, tiny jolts percussed the length of his back and he muffled his bliss against her.

It took them both a couple minutes to come down from the post-orgasm euphoria . Clutching the back of his head, Sherry sobbed breathlessly against his chest. She'd done this before, and yet she couldn't remember it ever ending with her feeling so damn unraveled that he now had difficulty picking the pieces up again.

Jake noticed. He didn't open his mouth to speak, but gently caressed the sides of her face, nudging their cheeks together and holding her gently against him. He'd never experienced this either. It was something new that he couldn't predict the consequences of. 

“Thanks,” Sherry said, and he nodded.

After, Jake lowered himself off her, easing his rapidly softening cock from her and leaning on the wall beside them for support. “Damn, that was nice.” He'd needed it, and so had she. 

It had given origin to something new, something tiny and unmentionable, but just as raw and powerful as their time together had been. Something that easily vanished away to the back of their minds when Sherry broke the short lived moment of silence they'd shared.

“I need a shower,” she mumbled, sleepy, exhausted and spent. Semen slid down the insides of her thighs and though she tried to ignore it, the slightly ticklish sensation had her shifting, clearly uncomfortable. “I can't get dressed like this.” She'd been through worse, of course, but this mission was supposed to be done with and she wouldn't be seeing home for another couple days at the very least.

“You can get one later,” Jake's arms closed around her again, pulling her onto him. “Sherry, come on baby, come rest,” 

He didn't lower both of them on the bed, but instead, moved by the tiny one-seat couch and sat down on it, resting with Sherry sat on his lap. He sighed against the back of her neck as she leaned back on him, “Night,” he whispered. 

“Jake.”

“I know, super girl. ”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
